A Warlock from Savannah
by Ginbell
Summary: Damon goes to Savannah, Georgia to find a very old Warlock with Bloodties to Bonnie


This has to be done after everything he's been thorough Damon had to know where all this will in up. His life was such a mess Him and Elena have imploded in a toxic mess he thought it would be different because Elena was supposed to be different than what him and Katherine was.  
Well that was a bust it did not matter which doppelganger it was . Both relationships were doomed to fail and it was his own fault he should have known better. But it seemed for him wisdom, intelligent and knowledge were muted when a came to relationships. So Damon needed to get away to clear his head and to get some perspective a road trip was just what he need it. Where to go he needed to find a guru OR spiritual adviser he thought back over the years to a very old warlock. So that's where he was headed to Savannah, Georgia to get his life back on track so that very evening packed a few of these things in a bag and hit the road.

Damon arrived in Savannah, Georgia where the supernatural was around every corner he came here looking for a ancient warlock he was old but you would never know by looking at him. Hezekiah was a Bennett warlock pushing 750 years old he was wise, had grace, he exuded a Riegle nature, he was spiritually sound, he had abundant of intelligence, he was very powerful and knowledgeable about his craft. Damon knew where to find him he heard about him through other vampires and witches. He had come to Savannah in the eighties 1980 to be exact to meet the Witch back then he did not know that Hezekiah was a Bennett no that came later and talking to a friend over the phone last month. It was a revelation cause he had consulted Hezekiah about the tomb.  
Hezekiah was not to be trifled with he knew himself and what he was capable of he didn't suffer fools and no one crossed him. Hezekiah was known for cursing and hexing all enemies you would maybe get a omen as a warning but usually punishment was swift and severe. When you deal with Hezekiah you're dealing with the truth pure and simple.

It's been awhile for Damon but Savannah was still gorgeous and lovely . He knew where to find the man he came looking for.  
Hezekiah was where he always was his Witchcraft, Spice and Herb shop called The had shops like this all around the world a long life granite opportunities like expansions over many centuries and of course being a good businessman had its perks investments, stocks, bonds, large bank accounts and trust funds he had sought up over the many years he has lived left him very comfortably rich. Damon walked in the minute he stepped into the shop he felt like a weight was lifted . Hezekiah was behind the counter the shop's interior was spacious the merchandise displays a had a earthy feel to them to the shelves were handmade and when you touched them it felted calming like Hezekiah had inlaid magic within them. Feeling a new presents enter the shop Hezekiah looked up to see Damon standing infront of him he was expecting him a few weeks back Hezekiah had a premonition that foretold the vampire. He was surprised that the Vamp would pay him a visit the last time damon was here he told him to forget Katherine and to move on with his life.  
Damon was still amazed that Hezekiah look around about 35 years old. Walking forward Damon said" looking good for an old Man."  
Hezekiah said " what on earth are you doing standing right here in in front of me Damon? The last time I saw you you're going on and on about Katherine that doppelganger soul sucking leach that was about what I'll say 1980 or 1981".

Damon put his hands on the counter and said " well that was a pathetic time in my life you can rest assured I am over that bloodline those doppelgangers have run their course in my life. what you see before you now is a new Damon Brand new just a couple hours old I came here for some guidance". Damon stood there waiting for a looked thoughtful so was guided the vamp wanted well that was a start he then said " Guidance can be tricky and full of pitfalls. What do you bring for me in return. Money is not what I want so you can trying to come up with a sum."  
Damon said" I would never offer you money I know that is not your thing .So I offer you blood Hezekiah! I know the location of the Bennett prodigy the one that you yourself for told I know where she is. So will that be enough payment for you to guide me in my quest."

Hezekiah look startled in his mind He was thinking how in the world Damon knew the location of the bennett prodigy. Hezekiah has been a waiting the vision that would tell him the exact arrival of the prodigy he has waited over 200 years to know this information and now Damon this temperamental vampire knew the location of his family of the one person he has been waiting for. Damon certainly knew how to strike a bargain. Hezekiah questioned Damon" how do you know about the prodigy?" Damon replied" now you didn't think I would not do research before came down here. I asked around and that the lowdown about you and I found out about the prodigy you been looking for. Contrary to popular belief I have a brain and I know how to use it."  
Hezekiah tales Damon " it's nice to know your more than what is said about you."  
"I do try" says Damon.  
Hezekiah smiled then put out his hand to Damon they shake hands it was a deal. Hezekiah called his manager Tommy Case to look after The Nubian the name of the shop. Tommy was in charge until Hezekiah got back from mystic falls. After going home Hezekiah had a meeting with Damon in his backyard he had put Damon in one of the guesthouses out back. Hezekiah wanted to know all about the prodigy AKA Bonnie Bennett it's been a long time since he had been face to face with family all the other times had been conversations over the phone, video chats, e-mails, letters, accidental meetings ( like Lucy Bennett) and spirit summonings.

Damon told Hezekiah as much about bonnie as he could leaving out some of the unpleasant parts him and bonnie shared over the years. The week in Savannah was rejuvenating he started to feel like his old self again. Hezekiah was gathering potions, books, spells, tonics, talismans, trinkets, and other witch essentials for Bonnie. Which got damon thinking everything was loaded up in his and Hezekiah cars and on the way out of town they stopped by the road to pick up a cat damon saw coming into town it was a black and orange baby cat.  
About two towns over from mystic falls they stopped off at a diner for lunch and to get some gas Hezekiah at this time looked Damon over. He knew that Damon was not telling the whole truth when it came to Bonnie when Damon was telling his story Hezekiah could feel the untruths coming off of Damon he knew there was a cover-up on damon's part he would deal with the cover up in his own time. But the most important thing was Bonnie Bennett getting to her in helping her in any way she needs was top priority so he would tolerate the half true he was told for now.

Hezekiah was staying at the boardinghouse you would take up the third floor for him and for the lessons he will be having with bonnie. He would also be guiding and mentoring Damon. He settled in and met Stefan the brother/vampire always seemed to get the girl. The first thing Hezekiah needed to talk to Damon about was why he felt the need to go after any woman who had a interests in his brother. For Damon to break the cycle that he tragically keeps repeating he needed it to face some demons head on and deal with them. It was twisted cycle that need it to be broken but the only way we'll break was for Damon to put the words was in the living room to waiting for the arrival of bonnie.

Damon and Stefan was in the kitchen talking.  
Damon says" I left because I need it some space and time away from you, this town and the whole situation. She chose you, Katherine chose you hell even Rebekah chose you. You were there first choice and it's masterful how you always come out on top."  
Stefan sat at the table listening to his brother . He knows this is painful for Damon Stefan doesn't want to hurt him But at same time damon never really seems to consider the pain and hurt he has cause to him or the way he has gone out of his way to undermine many of Stefan's relationships.  
Stefan says " what you never seemed to understand is it was never a competition not on my part at least that always seemed to be the way for you. And I could always feel it and see it was an undercurrent in our relationship and always has been even back when we were human. Damon I'm not trying to be in a never ending competition which you I'm not going to spend my entire afterlife trying to win some contest that father started for us when we were kids."  
Damon shook his head it was true there was this ongoing competition but Stefan feeded into it just as much as He did. It was not just him playing this unwinnable game Stefan played his part in it to.  
Damon grabbed the end of the counter looked at Stefan and said in a guttural voice" Come off it you've play the game just as much as I have you also worked it to your advantage many a time so don't sit there and Saint Stefan me I know you too well. I know all your moves & you know all mine so save the act it's not like you been cleansed of all wrongdoing and Sin my dear brother let's not played that game shall we . The sainthood routine and role you play is not lost on me it's also does not go unseen by others your martyrdom is well known like you said brother we've been in this game so long am surprised we not a role playing game by now."  
Stefan looked down yes that was true he had contributed to the state of there relationship.  
He was not proud of that fact and he was far from clean this back and forth had become a sick tradition started with Giuseppe and instead of freeing themselves of it they buried it within themselves letting it grow putrid poisoning there relationship in any other relationship that they had. Apparently there were still trying to please Giuseppe even and death to the detriment of each other and any significant others. 


End file.
